


open mouth

by starsystems



Series: queliot ficlets [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsystems/pseuds/starsystems
Summary: Quentin has a moment of weakness and I have trouble coming up with good titles.





	open mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel/companion to [hands on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634507), this time from Quentin's POV. It's about the threesome, but very little about Margo (sorry, Margo!) or Alice (sorry, Alice!)
> 
> idk, guys. Hale's kissing scenes are nice.

Quentin Coldwater has kissed Eliot Waugh three times.

All of them happened during that one night, that very specific night none of them are discussing now. And possibly never will. Quentin suspects everyone involved just desperately wants to forget it ever happened.

They had been drunk and sad and so beyond any kind of reasonable thinking that it almost feels like it hadn’t been them in there at all.

But it had happened. It had been them. Quentin needs to own it, needs to acknowledge everything that happened. Mostly, because he owes it to Alice. But also... Also because he needs it for himself too.

And Quentin remembers it all, impossibly. It’s all through a haze of drunkenness, sure, but he remembers.

Eliot Waugh gives the warmest kisses Quentin has ever experienced. Those kisses are the one thing, _the main thing_ , he remembers most about that night. It’s a little embarrassing, how stark the memory of Eliot’s mouth on his is, compared to the rest of it. (He feels a little ashamed of how much of Margo he’s forgetting in all this.)

The first kiss, it’s visceral, the sense memory of Eliot’s hand gripping the back of his neck, bringing him down so that their mouths could slide together. It had felt easy, almost inevitable.

The second kiss, nothing much more than open mouths, breathing, gasping, sharing air between their lungs.

The third kiss, near the end when they were all falling asleep, open mouthed but slow this time, and so tender that Quentin could barely stand the memory of it. It had gone on for a while, Eliot’s arm locked around Quentin’s neck, keeping him in place, where Eliot could kiss him and kiss him as much as he wanted.

Eliot Waugh kisses like he’s in love.

Which, Quentin knows, is such a weird thing to think, especially since it’s about _Eliot_. But Quentin understands now, understands the string of people willing to fall into bed with Eliot, just like that. The warmth of him is a surprise, but so, so addicting. He wants more of it, all of it, and, yeah, Quentin knows he’s being a horrible person for it. Especially now, when Alice can’t look him in the eye. (Eliot can’t, either, and it’s... it is. Quentin doesn’t know what it is and he’s afraid to look too closely, at least for now.)

Quentin wonders what they’re like, those kisses, when the statement is actually true.

  



End file.
